


Don't Think

by Rynegade (cherrymartini)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Denial, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymartini/pseuds/Rynegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not something Jared thinks about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think

The water’s just this side of too hot as Jared steps under the spray, feeling the heat and pressure ease the ache in his shoulders, soothe the tightness in his neck and lets his head fall forward against the cool glass, sliding his arm up for support. It'd been a long day with unexpected script rewrites and botched stunts and Jared wants nothing more than to get off, eat a few slices of the pizza Jen’s picking up and crash for a minimum of 6hours uninterrupted sleep. He slides his other down over his chest and wraps it loosely around his half hard cock, dragging the skin back slowly, fuck it, he thinks, Jen won't be back for awhile, he has time.

He hardens further at the thought, body and brain for once on the same wave length and he closes his eyes, focuses on the water beating hot on his back and his calloused fingertips scraping lightly over the sensitive skin. Keeping his mind deliberately blank and free of pouty lips and deep green eyes gone dark with want, Jared tightens his fist, speeding his rhythm and stepping away from the glass to lean back against the opposite wall to bring his other hand down to roll his balls in a slick grip. Heartbeat speeding as the orgasm builds in the base of his spine, and his cock drips precum, mingling with the water and tinting the clean steam with a sharp smell of musk.

 

He's close, so close and yet there's something holding him back, keeping the anticipated release at bay. He flicks his wrist and arches up into his hand, a dirty grin thrown over broad shoulders and a bow legged swagger flood his mind and Jared pushes the image away, it's not something he thinks about. He starts as the door slams downstairs, slick hand sliding faster, tighter over his aching cock as he tries to race to completion, tries to finish before Jensen comes looking for him.

 

"Jared?" Jensen calls and that's all it takes, Jared can't help it, can't stop it, his hips thrust helplessly into his fist and he comes hot and gasping all over his hand, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip to keep from crying out the name that is not on his tongue.

Breathing hard he drags his hand over his face and yells back.

"I'll be right out."

 

Okay yeah. So maybe he’s thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ.


End file.
